In recent years, the reduction of emissions has received an increasing amount of attention. Although there have been a number of relatively low emission alternatives to the internal combustion engine, the internal combustion engine utilizing diesel or gasoline has survived, due in part to the ability of engineers to constantly improve emission controls and maintain the internal combustion engine at governmental specified standards. However, one problem that exists with respect to emission control systems is with respect to maintaining the controls in some state of repair. As such, an automobile when it leaves the factory may meet emission standards, but this can change over time such that the bulk of the vehicles on the road no longer come close to meeting emission standards. One method employed by municipalities to reduce emissions has been to require periodic inspections that utilize computerized systems to measure the emissions, with the result that a validation sticker is not provided to the owner of the vehicle unless the emission tests have been passed. If not passed, the owner of the vehicle is given a certain amount of time to repair the vehicle and bring it within the standards. Although the systems have improved the level of emissions entering the environment, they typically operate on a periodic basis and are relatively easy to tamper with.
Another alternative that has been looked into is alternative fuel systems such as natural gas and propane, as these are cleaner burning fuels. Typically, the average consumer does not purchase this type of fuel and the vehicles that can burn them, due to the relatively difficult access to these fuels. However, governments and large organizations do have the ability to switch over to these type of fuels, since they typically maintain their own fuel supply. Further, the government has introduced certain incentive plans that provide tax breaks, etc., for an organization or municipality that provides a plan for reducing overall emissions with vehicles that can burn these fuels.